Jean Grey (Earth-2149)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Putrified/decaying flesh | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Zombie | Education = | Origin = Zombified mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Annandale-on-Hudson, New York | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four #23 | Death = Marvel Zombies 2 #5 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Jean’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Jean Grey of Earth-616. At some point, presumably when Alpha Flight attack Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Jean is infected with the zombie contagion, as she is seen flying in to prevent the escape to the Baxter Building of Magneto and his small band of survivors. She was later possessed by the Phoenix Force and joined the zombie Galacti. Her body died in a battle with the Hulk. | Powers = *Jean Grey-Summers is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. She has great control over her incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. After the Phoenix Force became one with its true heart and soul in the human form of Jean Grey, whose mind serves as a nexus point for all realities, Phoenix was able to tap into the vast powers from the sum of all life (the Phoenix Force); hence, her own powers were augmented to an unimaginable level and she became capable of controlling and wielding the incredible powers of the Phoenix Force. She can create and control flames at will (Cosmic Pyrokinesis), as well as control matter, energy, and thoughts completely. She also can resurrect herself after death. **'Telepathy:'Initially, her telepathy was suppressed by mental blocks by Professor Xavier She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. **'Telekinesis:':telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. | Abilities = *Phoenix excels in astral combat. | Strength = *Phoenix possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *During the second fight against the survivors and their supporting zombies, Phoenix said that the only reason why she hasn’t been eaten and only turned was because her power was too great. Actually, Spider-Man and Power Man weren’t able to hurt her with their Power Cosmic , but it may be an incoherence: she was already zombiefied in New York fourty years ago, and she wasn’t possessed by the Phoenix Force (Earth-2149). Furthermore, this is unknown why and how she quit Earth to go to space, to join the Zombie Galacti. **This is possible that Firelord was in the same situation (or at least because his body was uneatable). | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Grey Family Category:Cannibals Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Virtually indestructible Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Virtually unlimited command of all forms of Energy Projection Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Astral Projection Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Force Field Category:Mind Control Category:Illusionists Category:Power Amplification Category:Power Negation Category:Power Sensing Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Energy Absorption Category:Chronokinesis Category:Immortals Category:Teleporters Category:Transmutation Category:Empaths Category:Resurrection Category:Self-Resurrection Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Shared body characters